


Cleaning

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, kanye!mine, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami accidentally finds out who Aomine's idol is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiratorizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratorizawa/gifts).



When Kagami asked Aomine to start helping out around his apartment more, he was pleasantly surprised when Aomine obliged and was honestly  _wiling_  to clean up the apartment when Kagami was away. It gave Kagami this weird, sinking feeling that Aomine was definitely planning something because there was no way his useless sack of rocks boyfriend would honestly be okay with cleaning up after himself (and Kagami, though Kagami wasn’t nearly as messy as him).

But after a few weeks of their domestic arrangement working out without any issues (that Kagami knew of), he was beginning to feel like a bit of an asshole for questioning his boyfriend’s motives.

Sure, he was never home to see Aomine clean (he seemed to enjoy cleaning alone because Kagami would always leave after a tornado swept through his apartment and return to a sparkly floor and properly dusted countertops).

Usually, whenever he came home to a spotless apartment, he was generally willing to give Aomine whatever he wanted, which was usually a big meal, a foot massage (“I slaved away all day, Kagami! The least you could do is massage my feet!”) and sometimes a good ole one on one frick frack on his previously cleaned counter or his spotless bed or in the dusted corner of the living room…

So that morning, when Kagami woke up a bit late after a particularly long sword fight in the tub (and then the bathroom counter, and again in bed), he was able to make Aomine breakfast, stuff his into a bag, and asked Aomine to clean up the mess for him before he came back. Of course, Aomine obliged and Kagami was out the door.

When he made it to work, he was rudely reminded that he  _didn’t work that day_  and despite his pleas to be given something to do so his journey wasn’t in vain, his was sent home because they were already “over staffed” as is.

Grumbling around his sloppy egg and cheese sandwich, Kagami made his way back home, at least pleased that he could sleep a little bit more. As he neared his apartment door, he was pleasantly surprised to hear music filtering out from beneath his door.

He raised a brow, trying to figure out what Aomine was in there listening to in there. He couldn’t tell with the door muffling the lyrics though the beat did sound oddly familiar…

Pushing his key into the lock, Kagami was assaulted with the bass vibrating the walls of his apartment and suddenly “BALL SO HARD MUTHAFUCKAS WANNA FINE ME!”

Kagami’s eyes widened as Jay-Z and Kanye suddenly started blasting into his ears, rattling him to the bone.

What the  _fuck?_

Kagami poked his head into the apartment and suddenly, he wasn’t sure what was happening anymore.

Aomine was in the living room, his back to Kagami, clad only in Kagami’s black boxer briefs and black socks. He hand the broom in his hand, sweeping back and forth to the beat of the music.

Kagami’s jaw dropped.

In fact, it almost broke through the floor because at that moment, Aomine decided that singing along was the next best course of action.

“YOU AWH NOW WATCHING DAH THROWNE!” Aomine brought the broom to his lips and raised his other hand in the air, throwing up some random gang sign he was sure he saw in a movie once.

Kagami’s eyes watered.

“DON’T RET ME GET IN MY ZONE” Aomine swung his arms aggressively to the music, attempting to moonwalk backwards on his socks.

When he thought he was far enough, he brought one leg behind the other and spun, “DON’T RET ME GE-“ and then he saw Kagami – standing there with his mouth open and tears leaking freely down his cheeks.

“K-KAGAMI?”

Kagami watched as Aomine tripped over his own to feet, sprawling on the ground in an embarrassed heap, his shutter shades (when the hell did he buy those?) flying off of his face as he fell.

As Aomine scrambled to his feet to try and explain himself, Kagami was currently located on the ground, laughing so hard he was sure he was going to piss himself in 30 seconds if he did-

Oh. Wait…

Too late.         

He might have peed.

Just a little.

It took about 10 minutes to calm Kagami down…

… and about 3 months to get him to shut up about it.


End file.
